The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
by AmayaWindWolf
Summary: My 1st fic. Basically my version of Twilight Princess, in more detail. Will be LinkxMidna in later chapters. More info inside. Please Review My Story! On HIATUS!
1. Prologue: A Legend of Two Lands

Okay so I'm finally posting my TP story. YAY! I'm so nervous… XP

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT own the Legend of Zelda** because if I did, Midna wouldn't have smashed the Twilight Mirror and she and Link would have lived happily ever after in the Twilight Realm. Alas, I am too poor to own the LoZ, so... yeah...don't sue me!

The "Low-Down" on this story is basically my telling of Link and Midna's adventure. I'm twisting the battles up, making them more challenging, in order to show the True 'roots' of Link's Courage; showing that though he has the Triforce, he fights for HIS reasons, and that he's not just a puppet of the Goddesses.

I will also show the growing bond between Link and Midna. But I ramble. However be aware: this is my first fic so don't jump down my throat if it's terrible. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Alright enough! On with the story!

Prologue: A Legend of two Lands

In the beginning, there was a realm drenched in chaos.

The Goddesses were weary of all the chaos and decided to bring order into the realm and claim it as their own.

It was then, that the three Golden Goddesses descended into the chaotic realm and brought order and blessed the realm.

Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom and Love, blessed the realm with civilized life and brought about laws to maintain order.

Farore, the Goddess of Courage and Strength, blessed the realm with natural beauty and instilled strength in the creatures that dwelt within the land.

Din, the Goddess of Power and Emotion, blessed the realm with the elements, and instilled emotion within all living creatures.

Seeing that all was equally blessed and created to their liking, the Goddesses returned to the Sacred Realm from whence they came. The Blessed Realm came to be known as Hyrule.

But the Goddesses were not satisfied. So, they created the Triforce, a symbol of their combined power.

The Triforce was kept inside the Sacred Realm, hidden from mortal eyes, where the Goddesses hoped that one day, a worthy wielder might claim it. However, soon, word leaked of the Triforce and it's incredible power and a war to claim this power ensued.

During this time, a mysterious group of sorcerers hailing from an unknown land took advantage of the struggle and using their dark powers, turned the people against each other and tried to take over Hyrule and the Sacred Realm. These Dark Interlopers failed, however, and were banished by the Goddesses to another realm.

After a year, a Gerudo by the name of Ganondorf found the Triforce and attempted to claim it, but his heart was unbalanced, and so the Triforce was split into three pieces:

The Triforce of Wisdom, which went to the Princess Zelda, who had been favored by Nayru herself.

The Triforce of Power, which was absorbed by Ganondorf, who had a lust for Power.

And the Triforce of Courage, which was bestowed to a young swordsman who Farore had favored.

Ganondorf, in his greed, attempted to seize control of Hyrule from Princess Zelda, but was thwarted by the swordsman, who became known as the Hero of Time. Over decades, the Triforce pieces were passed down to the descendents of their wielders.

Now, many decades later, the battle will arrive full circle.

A/N: So. How was it? This was just the prologue, Chapter 1 should be up soon… Well anywho.

Please Review My Story!


	2. Chapter 1: A Ranch Hand, A Successor,

**Disclaimer:**** See Prologue chap.**

A/N: I have to give a shout out to _ShadowVDP_, who suggested that I combine 2 chapters into one, since they were taking place at the same time. A fine example of how 2 heads are better than one. So, thanks for that, Shadow! I also thank those who have reviewed so far, it's motivated me to make my work as top notch as possible. Alright, this is for you guys!

On with the story! XD

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One: A Ranch Hand, A Successor, and A Plot

_Italics= _thoughts.

It was a warm, yet breezy afternoon in the isolated, quiet village of Ordon. The village children were playing under the watchful eye of Rusl, the village "guardian" of sorts. Further into the village, beyond the largest house was the Ordon Ranch. Sounds of whooping and hollering could be heard coming from said ranch, signifying that Ordon's resident Ranch Hand and swordsman-in-training was at work. Herding the last of the goats atop his faithful horse Epona, Link completed his work for the day and began to help Fado, his fellow ranch hand, close up for the day. Once they were done, Fado turned to Link as he mounted Epona:

" Alright, Link. We're done for today. Thanks for all your help!"

"No problem. See ya tomorrow at midday. 'night, Fado."

" 'night, Link." And with that, Link set off for his home. As he passed the Mayor's house, the Mayor nodded at him in greeting and Link returned the gesture. He greeted all the adults in the village and continued on towards the road to his home. He was halted, however, by a female voice.

" Hey Link! Wait for me!" he looked behind him to see Ilia, the Mayor's Daughter running towards him and Epona. Her short hair was blonde like his, only Link's was more golden. Her aquatic green eyes complemented his deep, crystal blue eyes. Being only a year younger than his 17 years, most in the village expected them to marry. _Well, it's not gonna happen,_ Link thought to himself. Personally, he thought of Ilia as a sister, nothing more. Once she caught up, he continued onwards with her walking beside Epona.

"How's it going Ilia?" he asked her. She shrugged.

" Oh, nothing much, Link. We're headed to the Spring?" she asked.

"Yup, like usual." He replied, as Link's house came into view. There, he saw that the village children were waiting for him. He shook his head._ Man, I'm exhausted! It's enough I have to deal with Ilia's strange behavior and go wash Epona with her too. Dear Nayru I need a day off!_

" Sorry guys. I'm headed off to the spring with Ilia to wash Epona, then I'm going home. Maybe when I have a day off we'll play, okay?" he said. The kids nodded their heads silently and went off into the village. He was about to continue on, when a small boy called out to him.

"Wait! Can I go with you, Link?" Colin asked. Colin was the shy son of Rusl with neatly cut blonde hair and timid blue eyes. He looked to the ground and lifted his gaze slightly to see Link's kind smile.

"Sure you can, Colin! Here, hop on Epona's back. I'll walk." Link said, getting off Epona and lifting Colin in his place. He led them to the Spring where they worked together to wash Epona. An hour later, Rusl came by and brought Colin home for dinner, leaving Link and Ilia alone. Ilia shifted closer to Link, who was relaxing and whistling Epona's favorite tune.

"Um, Link. There's something I want to say." She said. Link tensed slightly, knowing what was coming next. _Oh boy. Here we go._

"What is it?" he asked her. Ilia fidgeted, playing with her thumb.

"Well, um. You see, Link, I… I like you. As more than a friend." She stammered, looking up to see Link's reaction. She was shocked to see a serious look on his face.

"Ilia… We're young. I like you, but as a Sister. I can't see myself going beyond that boundary with you." He said. Ilia's face became somewhat indignant.

" And who else would you get married to? I'm the only-" she was cut off by Link.

"No you're not. It's a big world, Ilia and I want to explore it. I'm not going to abandon Ordon, but I'm not gonna stay here all my life! It's a decision I made a while back, so don't try to change my mind." He said. Immediately feeling offended, Ilia got up and left, pissed off by the fact that Link had stuck to his decision. With a sigh, he looked at Epona and began to whistle her favorite tune.

The hour of twilight passed into late evening, and Link brought Epona to her place by his house and he went inside, ate his supper and turned in for the night.

-Twilight Realm-

Keiran, King of Twilight, was on his deathbed. His advisors and loyal guards and servants gathered around. Only two Twili in that room were of importance to His Majesty: His daughter, Princess Midna, and a member of his entourage named Zant. The King had them gather for a rather obvious reason: one of them would be chosen to succeed him as Ruler of the Twili. At first, he believed Zant could be a good candidate. Now, he was not so sure. There was a lust for power that burned in his eyes. A lust that everyone could see, including the Princess herself. The King raised his hand, signaling that he was about to speak.

(Midna's POV)Father raised his hand, and the murmurs hushed. I could tell that he didn't have much time left, the healer said he only had a few hours left, but they would be comfortable for him. I'd see to that. He may have not been as fatherly to me as he was before mother died but if I learned anything from my mother, it was to stand by those close to me no matter what. And my father definitely falls under that category. Some would say that it's cold to see things that way but I wasn't taught how to love. I was taught how to run a kingdom and fight for it as well.

I looked to the side to see my "rival" for the throne, one of my father's "inner circle" subjects. Most of them were good people, Zant was one of them. Zant's gaze was locked on father. There was a weird glint in his eyes: Greed. I felt a wave of rage engulf me at the sight of disrespect Zant was showing. The others tensed, knowing I was furious and why. They knew, all of them, that I'm not stupid. _18, but not stupid._ I saw my father look right back at him and I automatically knew that he saw Zant's greed too. Father closed his eyes and cleared his throat, and beckoned for Zant and I to come closer. I knelt by his side, while Zant merely stood next to me. How I wished I could rip him apart for his cockiness. Father began to speak.

"I have called all of you, my trusted subjects because, as you all know, I am on my deathbed. It is in the presence of all of you that I will choose my successor. This kingdom needs a strong ruler, one who is kind, yet who will not hesitate to take action when it is required." Many nodded in agreement.

" These twili, my own daughter, your Princess Midna, and Zant, from my own court, are capable of ruling this land of ours with efficiency, but who will continue this era of peace? I have observed much in my lifetime, and watched Midna grow from a child to a young woman, and have studied Zant's progress as well." More nods. He looked at Zant.

"Zant. We have been close allies and friends since you entered my court. Your advice has been invaluable throughout my reign. Though you may be younger than most of my advisors, you have surpassed all expectations of you. You would make a very efficient ruler." Zant nodded.

"Thank you, your majesty." He said. Father turned his gaze toward me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back, just like I did when I was little.

" Midna, since you were little you've always been passionate. You payed attention to your lessons, and have seen much of how our kingdom works. It seems that you inherited my good judgment, and your mother's spirit. I can only compare your temper and intolerance for disrespect with your mother's own brashness. I see her in you in so many ways, it's what attracted me to her, you know. But I ramble. " he said, still smiling.

" My friends, I have come to a decision. After years of observing, I am proud to declare that my successor will be…" I felt the air thicken with tension as everyone looked at father with anticipation.

"Midna." I gasped quietly. The shock must have been showing on my face because he opened his arms and sat up to embrace me.

" You're ready enough. And the experience will make you much wiser. Always be ready to learn. Make your Mother and I proud, Midna." He whispered before letting me go. I took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"I will, Father I swear it!" I said. The subjects left us alone after that. Alone, for the first time since Mother died.

(Zant's POV)

I ran off. Away from that blasted crowd, away from that imbecile of a King and that impudent Princess. It should have been ME! I would have taken this kingdom WAY farther than SHE EVER WILL! I slaved for years in that court like a DOG! And for what? To have what is rightfully mine taken from right under me by a spoiled, inexperienced Princess!

"Great Deities, WHY?!" I cried into the twilight skies. Betrayal, Hatred, Rage, flowed through my veins like Fire. Something caught my eye and I sat up. A Huge Golden sphere was expanding in front of me. I scrambled to get away, when I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. I smiled. Power. I stood still and let the Power rush over and engulf me. I saw a demonic face smile at me and I smiled back. It spoke:

" You have felt my Power and wish to bask in it. You want more than the other complacent fools do. You want it all. You are worthy. So I shall house my Power in you… And whatever you desire, I shall desire it too. All you have to do is restore me to the Realm of Light. Do this, and I shall grant you my Power." It said.

"I will do what it takes, Great One." I replied. The demonic face gave a laugh.

"Good. It is your duty to conquer the Realm of Light and from there I will return. Do not disappoint me!"

I blacked out and awoke in the palace once more. I grinned maliciously and warped to my quarters to plot for the taking of my throne.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: And there you have it! The edited Chapter 1 of TP. Whew! That took long, but I'm satisfied with what I came up with! It's better than what I had written down, I guarantee that. Well, What did you think?

Please Review My Story!


	3. Chapter 2: Requests and Suspicions

**Disclaimer: See Prologue.**

A/N: Well, here's chapter two! I have added to it. I apologize for the lack of updates people, but just to make this clear… I am NOT going to abandon this story! No way! This is something I will not give up on, so no worries to those of you who like the story so far.

Let Chapter 2 Begin! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Requests and Suspicions

_Italics=thoughts_

-Ordon Village, the next day-

Link woke up and had made his breakfast. As he ate, his thoughts went to Ilia, and how she stormed off after their "disagreement". _I just hope it doesn't cause trouble between me and the Mayor, _he thought to himself. Once he was finished, he put his clothes on and headed outside. He jumped off the small ledge outside of his home and made sure Epona was fed and that she had enough to drink. He patted her on the muzzle and smiled.

"See ya later, girl. I'll come get you at noon." He said. Epona snorted an affirmative and Link made his way to the village. After some conversation with the village shop owner, Sera, and agreeing to meet Rusl at his house after work, Link dove into the small river that ran through Ordon and swam to a small, hidden area to work out before noon. 15 minutes before noon, he finished and swam back to the village. Ilia was waiting for him, her gaze to the ground.

(Link's POV)

_Oh, boy. Bring on the apologies, _I thought as I approached her. Ilia looked up at me with an ashamed expression.

"I'm sorry for my outburst yesterday, and for the way I stormed off on you. I still don't agree with you, but I won't lose a friend over this." She said. Looking me in the eyes, she asked the question I knew was coming.

"Can you forgive me, Link?" I smiled and hugged her.

"Of course I forgive you, Ilia! You're family to me and I'll always be here for you." I said. Ilia pulled away and smiled back.

"Thanks, Link. Well, I won't keep you. Off to work, mister!" she said in a mock- serious tone. I laughed and said goodbye to her, and went to get Epona. Surprisingly, she was waiting for me near the hill leading to Rusl's house. _Then again,_ I thought, _Epona is the smartest animal in Ordon, no offense to the goats._ I shook my head and mounted her, patting her on the crest.

"You never stop surprising me, do ya?" I said to her. She snorted in reply and we set off for the ranch.

-Ordon Ranch-

For the next 3 hours, Fado and I got busy cleaning out the goat pens, exchanging the hay, cleaning out the dung, and exchanging their water. Once that was done, we repaired the fences and finished the other minor chores that needed to be done. Finally, all that remained was for me and Epona to herd the goats into the barn. I climbed on to her, and we got to work. After years of practice, it only took us 10 minutes to herd them all. Fado came running, his face shocked.

"Wow! Ya'll wrapped that up in just 10 minutes!" he said. I chuckled.

"Of course, Fado! We've been doing this for **AGES**." I said. He nodded in response.

"Well, thanks for the help, bud. I'll be able to handle things on my own tomorrow, so you two can enjoy a day off!" he said. I mentally pumped my fists in the air.

_YES! A day off! Finally a "sleeping in" day!_

"Thanks, Fado." I said. He shook his head.

"Naw, bud. You two deserve it for all your hard work. Enjoy it." He said. I nodded my thanks and after bidding him a good night, rode off to meet up with Rusl to gather wood for the village."

-Faron Spring-

After gathering firewood for the village, we stopped to rest in Faron Spring. It was what Rusl liked to call, "The Hour of Twilight". He looked to me.

"Link." I looked at him.

"Tell me, have you ever felt a strange sadness as dusk falls?" he asked. I thought about it for a second, immediately thinking about how I regretted not having a biological family around, like everyone else. How I felt alone as a kid, always going to Faron's spring at sunset to escape and let my emotions flow, whether I cried, or merely sat and wondered what my parents might've been like. Then Rusl found me one day, and ever since had accompanied me and treated me like a younger brother, teaching me to handle a sword and such. Ah, the memories.

"Yeah, plenty of times." I answered after a time. Rusl looked into the water, which was amber with the reflection of the sun.

"They say this is the hour when their world intersects with theirs, when both Light and Shadow meet; the Hour of Twilight." He mused. Suddenly he turned back to me.

"But enough talk of sadness. I've got a favor to ask of you, Link." He said.

"Sure. What is it?"I asked.

"There's a gift I'm supposed to deliver to the Royal Family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow. The Mayor wants me to do it… but… would you deliver it for me?" he asked. For some reason, the first things that came to my mind were my elven-looking ears. They were the most noticeable difference between me and the Ordonian people. It was a trait of my Hylian heritage, I was told. Without a doubt in my mind, I nodded.

_This is my chance to get out there! To see the world outside these forests!_

"This is your chance to look upon the world with your own eyes! To explore a bit!" he said. I grinned at the confirmation of my thoughts.

"Sure thing! Consider it done!" I said. Rusl grinned.

"Haha! I knew I could count on you! You're gonna like Hyrule, trust me. It's beautiful!" he declared.

"Well, we better head back before it gets darker. I'll speak to the Mayor about this." With that, we got up and left the Spring. Once we returned to the village and divided the wood equally between the villagers, I said my goodbyes and went home with Epona in tow; ready for a well-earned sleep.

-Twilight Realm-

(Midna's POV)

It's only been a few hours since Father died. Katari, my personal attendant and a close friend to me, woke me up in the early hours of the Morning to inform me that he had died. She then excused herself, knowing that I wanted to be alone. With a sigh, I put my robes on and went to face reality again. I walked the palace halls and numerous servants bowed their heads and offered their condolences. I paid no mind as something else came to mind. Zant.

_I wonder how he reacted to being denied, _I wondered. _Hmm…_

Entering the chamber of the Royal Council, I knew something was weird. A few of them squirmed in their seats, fidgeting. I pretended not to notice and took my seat.

"I trust that the arrangements for my Father's burial have been made to satisfy his wishes?" I said.

"Yes, Princess. All is ready and we shall proceed tomorrow with the burial as His Majesty wished." Said one of the Elder Councilors. I nodded.

"Good. How many of the Guards will be present at the Mourning this evening?"

"30 of the Elite, your Highness." I got up.

"Very well. If that is all, then this meeting is over." I said, walking out of the Council chambers.

_30. Gotta remember that, Midna. I don't like how Zant has been lying low lately._

(Zant's POV)

I gathered those who had committed themselves to my cause. Those who believed I should be King. The plans were in place. There was no turning back, for anyone. And may the goddesses help those who stand in my way. I chuckled to myself. Not even the goddesses could help them, even if they wished to. For my God's power is FAR superior to the power of any withered Goddess. I was jolted from my thoughts as I noticed my most loyal advisor approach me.

"What is it, Akiros?" He bowed before me.

"My lord, everything is going as planned. The Princess does not have even the slightest hint of what we are planning." He said

"Are you sure?"

"Yes milord. All guards attending the meeting have been excused from the Mourning."

"Humph. I would hope that they came up with a good excuse, for their sakes." I growled. _If anything goes wrong… No... everything will be fine. No one can stand against my power._

"Very well, Akiros. You are dismissed." _Yes… everything will continue. My God's will be done._

(Midna's POV)

The Mourning took place in the late afternoon, where a mass of people, those who supported and loved Father came to pay respects. Many people came, as Father had made many changes to the system of our Kingdom. My Grandfather had been a Tyrant, and oppressed the people. But Father witnessed the consequences of his father's madness, so when he took over, he swore he would change this land. Many doubted him but he gained the People's respect through reform. They Loved him.

Among the crowds though, I managed to count the number of guards, and was shocked.

Out of 30 assigned to be at the Mourning, only 17 were present.

And I had a feeling why. A feeling that nagged me for the rest of the day until sleep finally found me.

_He's up to something… I just know it._

Then the morning came.

* * *

A/N: And there it is! Chapter 2 redone! Not much but I believe the chapter is more complete than it was before. Again, I apologize that I have not updated in forever! Life and School have prevented me from finishing the third chapter. I am ¾ finished typing the 3rd chapter up so it should be up pretty soon. Please Review My Story!


	4. Chapter 3: A Monkey Chase and

**Disclaimer: See Prologue!**

A/N: Ah! Chapter 3! The True Beginning of this story! Sorry for the wait guys! Life and School has hindered my typing. But fear not! I'm not dropping my writing, no way! Well, let me not delay my readers. Read to your heart's content!

Without further ado, here's Chapter 3! On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3: A Monkey Chase, and a Usurped Throne

**Bold=Shouting**

_Italics=Thoughts_

(Link's POV)

"**LINK! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IT'S MORNING!**" I heard faintly.

_Mmgh.. day.. off… sleep…_

"**LINK, COME ON! WAKEY WAKEY!**" Another yell from Talo.

_Dammit, Talo… Can't a guy get some sleep on his day off?!_

"**LINK!**" _Grrr…_

"**I'M UP ALREADY!**" I yelled. Not another yell came out from that boy's mouth. Dammit, why can't I ever sleep in anymore?

"Goddesses, why?" I groaned as I got ready for my "Day Off" schedule. I walked outside and jumped down to ground level. The kids were all hyped up, as usual.

_Yeah, cause they got their batteries recharged. I didn't._

I overheard the boys, Talo and Malo groaning about something from Beth's Parents' shop. I still couldn't get over Malo's wide vocabulary. For being a four year old, he knows A LOT. And Talo, well, he's normal for his age, mischievous and such. Beth, for being an only child, wasn't very spoiled. Has a sense of responsibility. So when I stepped up to see what was going on, I wasn't surprised.

"Aww c'mon, Beth! We just wanna look at it!" said Talo.

"Yeah! Just for a while, please?" added Malo. I chuckled.

Beth shook her head. " If you want it so badly, why don't you just _buy_ it from the shop?" She asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Do we look like we got that kind of money?" Talo argued.

"Then save up your allowances!" she shot back. The boys grumbled and looked to the ground. I mentally sighed.

_Well, there goes my first "odd job"._

I turned and walked towards Epona and Colin. He smiled at me and gasped.

"Hi Link!"

"What's up, Colin?"

"I just remembered! I made a Fishing Rod for you! I just finished it yesterday. But dad said I couldn't bring it with me…" he said, looking down. I smiled.

"It's okay Colin! Who has the Rod?" I asked. He looked up and beamed.

"My mom has it. She said she would give it to you when you enter town." He said. I patted him on the head.

"Okay then. I'll go into town and do a few things. Watch Epona for me, okay?" I asked. Colin nodded and I headed into town.

-Ordon Village-

After investigating into all the "troubles" of the villagers, I made my way to the roof of Sera's shop and surveyed the area. I quickly located a monkey jumping atop a boulder in the distance, holding the cradle that Uli, Colin's mom had lost. After summoning a Hawk, I pointed to the cradle and the hawk flew in that direction, grabbed the cradle with it's talons and returned; dropping the cradle into my arms. I made my way back to Uli, and gave her the cradle.

"Thank you so much, Link. I've always treasured this cradle. Oh! I was supposed to give you this." She said, reaching for a parcel next to her and giving it to me. It was a fishing rod!

_This must be the fishing rod Colin was talking about, _I thought to myself. It wasn't perfect but I could tell he had put his full effort into it. I gave Uli my thanks and headed off to the area behind Jaggle's house and found Sera's cat Zander staring at the water, as usual, as if he could just catch a fish by looking at it. I snorted.

_Yeah, and Boklobins can fly._

I sat next to the cat and within 15 minutes a fish bit the hook. I reeled it in and before I could examine it, Zander pounced it and took off with the fish in his mouth. I shook my head as I watched him race all the way back to Sera's shop. I went in after him and bought the slingshot, promising to let the kids play with it.

As I approached my home front, I was approached by Rusl.

"Good Afternoon, Rusl." He nodded.

" I dropped something off at your house. Did you get the fishing rod from Uli?" he asked.

"Yeah. It works pretty good too." I replied. Rusl nodded.

"Well, have a good one." He said. I nodded and he walked towards town, leaving me to deal with the kids. I walked up to where Talo, Malo and Beth were still standing and arguing. I took out the slingshot and they immediately looked at me and gasped.

"Look! Link's got the slingshot!" shouted Talo. _Leave it to Talo to point out the obvious._

"Ooh! You had enough money to buy it Link?" said Beth in that flirty tone of hers. _Fangirl number two. Why do I have to be so popular around here?_

"Obviously he did if he has the slingshot." Malo retorted smugly. I chuckled. _And of course we have Malo, the smart, sarcastic four year old. _After setting up a "test course" for the slingshot, I showed them my aiming skills. In less than five minutes, all the targets (including the two pumpkin heads on my sword practice dummies) were destroyed.

"Wow, Link! That was awesome!" said Talo. The others chimed in their approvals.

"Oh yeah! Were you expecting Colin's dad to bring you something today? 'Cause he did." said Beth.

"Ooh! I wanna see! I wanna see!"Talo shouted. I internally rolled my eyes. _Typical impatient kid,_ I thought to myself.

"I command you to show us." Malo said, in a mock royal manner. _So bossy…_

I turned and scaled the ladder and entered my house to find a chest straight ahead. I walked up to it and opened it to find my wooden sword. Finally! I've been waiting for this to be repaired for weeks! I strapped it to my back and went back outside. I walked up to the kids and Talo demanded a lesson in swordplay. As he went home to get his toy sword, I tested the sword out. Once he got back, the lesson began. First I performed my slice attack, both vertical and horizontal. Next, the stab; followed by the spin attack and the jump attack, the latter move breaking the bucket on my dummy.

"WHOA! Link that was awesome!" Talo said. "I kinda get it now…err… maybe not... so if one of those monkeys shows up.." he was cut off by one of the cheesiest appearances a monkey could ever make. Right as he mentioned a monkey, a female monkey appeared behind us.

"Oh!" cried Beth. Talo looked behind me to see the monkey scamper away.

"C'mere you!" cried Talo as he chased after the monkey, Malo and Beth following _boy, _I thought to myself. Colin watched as I mounted Epona. "Stay in the village and tell your dad I went after them!" I called out before launching Epona in pursuit if the kids.

-Ordon Spring-

I found Beth sitting by the spring. She pointed towards the woods, telling me she couldn't keep up with Talo and Malo. I told her to go home and watched as she ran back to Ordon before moving on. Just a bit farther, at the gate to the bridge connecting Ordon to Faron was Malo. He refused to go farther, and I also sent him home. I moved on into Faron woods, knowing this was going to be a LONG search.

-Faron Woods-

I galloped past the spring, to find the gates to the cavern opened. _Oh no, nonono..._ Where was my luck when I needed it? Knowing my job just got complicated, I headed to Coro, the Oil seller and got a free lantern from him. Goddesses knew I needed one, what with how dark that cavern is. _Especially if the torches are off._ I headed into the cavern, when I nearly tripped on an object. Shedding light on it, I realized it was Talo's wooden play sword. _Dammit... if he got captured by a boklobin..._ I rushed into the cave and lit every torch I came across and killed every monster I found.

"He's not here..." I muttered. _Great... this is more complicated than I thought. Faron Woods is a big place..._ I exited the cavern and raced towards the cavern where I knew the key to the Temple path was. I lit the two torches, and opened the chest to find the key still there. I took it and headed for the Temple path gate. It was guarded by two boklobins, both whom I easily dispatched before unlocking the gate, fighting one more boklobin and continuing my search for Talo.

I ran to the clearing, where 2 more boklobins were waiting for me, and took them down without hesitation. Continuing on, I saw a boklobin terrorizing a shop and quickly defeated it. The owner, a bird named Trill thanked me and invited me to buy at his shop. I obliged, buying a jar of Red Potion, and moved on. Looking towards the entrance to what was called the Forest Temple, I saw a cage guarded by two boklobins. My mind locked on the cage. _That must be where they've got Talo!_ I charged up the path and engaged the boklobins.

I dodged a stab and followed up in a spin attack, which caught both of them off guard. I quickly finished off the one to my left, and took down the remaining boklobin. After catching my breath, I looked to the cage to find Talo, a look of terror on his face, and behind him, the monkey he was chasing. I hacked at the bars of the cage with my sword, being careful not to hurt Talo or the monkey. Eventually the cage broke, and Talo and the monkey jumped with joy and relief. We headed back after making sure he wasn't harmed; physically, or through poison.

Once we got to the entrance to the cavern, near Faron Spring, Talo said what I knew he would say.

"Um... Link? Thanks for saving me. Without you, me and the monkey probably would've gotten eaten. She's actually a nice gal, that monkey. She tried to protect me, so we got captured together. But Link... please don't tell my dad what happened. He's always telling us not to go into the Forest 'cause its dangerous. So, please, please don't tell! You have to promise!" he begged before running back to Ordon. _Poor kid, he's gonna be in for it when Jaggle finds out. This is something not even I could hide if I wanted to. _I was brought from my thoughts as I heard footsteps. Rusl approached me.

"Link! I came as soon as I heard what happened. I apologize. Such a task should not fall to you. At any rate, the matter is settled. Tomorrow you will depart for Hyrule. It will be a great experience for you. Who knows? You may even get to meet Princess Zelda eh? Ha ha ha!" he chuckled before patting me on the back and leading the way home.

The two returned home and Link slept comfortably for the last time, for the next day, his life would change forever.

* * *

The Twilight Realm, After the late King Keiran's burial

(Midna's POV)

I wandered the palace after Father's burial. He was laid to rest next to Mother, where he always wanted to be. _Maybe that's why he was so distant after she died... _I mused internally. My mind was in a million places. Let's see... I just received my Father's power and the powers of all the rulers before me, many of the guards had gone on excused leave, at the same time, and Zant hasn't been seen since my Father nominated me for the throne.

The servants and guards left me alone for the most part, and I didn't mind that at all. I welcomed the solitude. _At least they acknowledged that I need time, any other time and I would've been surrounded by people trying to console me... count the blessings, Midna, count the blessings..._

I reached the Palace Battlements to find that it was strangely empty. _Hmm... you'd think all the guards would be hanging around out here... I don't like this... I don't like this one bit._ I stopped and leaned on the railing, admiring the Twilit sky. I was so lost in it's beauty, I didn't hear the approaching footsteps behind me.

"Aren't those clouds just beautiful today?" I jumped and turned around to see Zant, clad in a strange mask. He slowly made his way toward me, and I could feel a menacing aura about him. The same aura of that foul power I felt the day Father died. I backed up, not appreciating his sudden interest in me.

"Haven't you heard of personal space? What do you want? The burial has been over for hours already." My voice wavered slightly. Zant was silent and ever approaching.

"What the hell's wrong with you?! Leave me alone!" I cried, sensing that foul power intensify. Zant chuckled, I could picture that gleam in his eyes, the menacing smile. I remembered the missing guards, and it all fell into place. Zant was overthrowing me.

"If you think you're gonna take the throne from me, you're sorely mistaken, Zant. I have my ancestors' power." I warned. He only came closer, and laughed harder.

"You honestly believe you can stop me? Very well, _Princess_. Stop this!" I prepared a defense, but with an unknown power, he broke it, and with a flick of his wrist, I was on the ground. But something felt different. Something _was_ different. I opened my eyes and tried to stand, only to fall down again. I looked at my tiny... wait...TINY?! I looked at my body to find I was short, small, and hideous!

_Nonononono!_ _NO!_ _This can't be happening... How can this be real?!_

"How mighty are you now, _Princess_? Where is all your power now? Your people are mine, your kingdom is mine. The Twilight is MINE! The way it should be! As my God willed it to be. You, however, are nothing. NOTHING! Therefore, I, Zant, am the next King of Twilight!" I couldn't stand it anymore. I failed my people, my parents. So I warped myself out of the palace and ran, as fast as my tiny legs could carry me, until I could run no more. I collapsed at the foot of a hill, and watched as Zant converted my people into monsters and marched them through the gateway between the Light realm and out realm, through the Mirror of Twilight.

I felt a spark of power ignite inside of me and I pulled out an object I had absent-mindedly taken from the Treasury. It was a stone helmet. As it got larger I realized what it was. A Fused shadow piece. And that's when I remembered the Legends of my people. The story of our Founder-Kings and the Fused Shadows. The Legend of the Divine Beast. Supposedly the other three fused shadow pieces were in the land of Hyrule in the Realm of Light. The Chosen Hero would appear as a Blue-Eyed Wolf. The pieces of my plan fell into place and I smiled viciously. _I will regain my beauty, my power, my throne. And Zant, you will die for what you have done. I swear it._

* * *

A/N: Well, that was one LONG chapter and it took a LONG time to get it up. Sorry about that! Hopefully I'll have the next one up soon. Ah, yes! The action begins!

Please Review My Story!


	5. Chapter 4: Zant's Finest Hour

Disclaimer: See Prologue.

A/N: I'M BAAACK! Life had been very busy, and school doesn't help things. Thank God for vacations!

Anywho. Here's the next dose of Twilight Princess.

* * *

Chapter 4: Zant's Finest Hour

_Italics= thoughts_

Zant's POV

I sat on my throne, undisturbed by guards or attendants. The Twili People refused to bend to my will so I was forced to transform them to obedient pets, or Messengers, as their forms were called. I felt a familiar burning fire inside me. _Power. _I tapped into it, feeling myself slowly slipping away from the outside world and into a trance- like state. As I delved deeper into the Power I saw the demonic face again. It opened it's eyes and addressed me.

"You have done well in taking control over this forsaken realm. However, there is still much to be done. You must expand your conquest, Zant. I'm sure that you know of the cursed Mirror of Twilight, correct?"

"Yes, Milord. It is the only link that exists between this realm and the realm of Light." I responded. He nodded.

"Indeed. Now hear me well. Take your army of shadows and venture into the realm of Light. The portal will leave you in the vast Gerudo Desert. Past that desert, lies the Golden Kingdom of Hyrule."

I gasped. "You mean..."

"Yes. The land blessed by the Goddesses themselves." He answered.

"Then how-?"

"I will not hold your hand! I will say no more than this: In order to overpower the light, you must attack it at it's source."

"I will not fail you, Great One." I said as my presence bowed to his.

"You have proven to be worthy so far, King of Shadows. Continue to please me and you shall be rewarded. Farewell."

And he was gone.

Hours later, after realizing what I needed to do in order to succeed, I summoned the leaders of my regime and gave them their orders.

"You four are the most skilled in the army. Assemble four squads and go to the specified location. The plan is simple. Take over the light! Now get out of my sight!" With that, they departed.

I put my mask on and headed out towards the hill where I knew the portal was. The golden power within me erupted, and foreign incantations slipped out of my lips. A bright light flashed, and the portal became active. The army behind me began to advance, and I grinned as I felt Midna's presence from behind a distant hill. I felt her despair and rage towards me. _Yes, hate me. Settle for hating me and cowering behind that hill while you wallow in your pathetic existence. _I marched on, approaching the portal with anticipation. I stepped through and was greeted with warmth and something I had only dreamed of: Blazing sunlight. Because of my god's power, I was able to adjust to the light and I wasn't harmed. However, 5 messengers died from the light. And so I was forced to cast a protective spell over the entire army. Using the golden power, I set up warping portals and assigned guardian messengers to protect them. The squads set out for the four light spirit caves of the land after I implanted them with a bit of the golden power; just enough for them to know where they were going and for them to be successful in their mission. I took the rest of the army and warped to a seemingly familiar place. My inner power recognized it to be Hyrule Castle.

I reached the summit of the castle without much trouble, the guards were fearful and lacked courage. Somehow, I was able to find my way through the Castle; as if I had been there before. I advanced up the steps, my assault squad behind me.

"Halt! Get into your ready positions... I will cast the first blow upon the blessed race of those who cast us out." I announced. The Elite messenger beasts tensed and got into their assigned formation behind me. I also tensed and with a roar, I hurled my hands forward and a current of darkness rushed into the Throne room of Hyrule's leader.

* * *

(Zelda's POV)

My Triforce glowed intensely with the entrance of the darkness. A horde of dark beasts charged in and my men charged right back. I saw one man attempt to attack with his sword, only to miss and be pinned to the ground by the beast. I looked at the others to see that they were all either on the ground or being held by their throats. One man was beginning to struggle to breathe. That's when the masked figure came in, with two beasts by his side. A lump in my throat rose, and I pushed it down, trying to be brave. _Come now Zelda, you must be brave! Your kingdom is depending on you; you can't fail them now!_ I kept telling myself this in hopes of maintaining some sort of dignity and fighting spirit. But I already felt the power within the masked figure. It was golden power, the likes of which hadn't been seen since the event of the sages' intervention, which happened years before my time. Had **he** found a way back? Was he using this person to return once more?

The power intensified, and the leader spoke:

"It is time to choose: surrender or die." At those words, all eyes turned on me. I felt my body tremble slightly, and I cursed it for turning on me; for showing weakness when what I needed most was to show strength. He chuckled.

"Come now, dear princess of light: the choice is simple. End their suffering! You can't stop the power of my God, save your blessed kingdom the pain of being taken by force and surrender." he said. And as he spoke those words, I felt strange; as if the very light was draining from the world.

_The Light Spirits! NO!_

That's when everything clicked into place, and in a state of shock and despair, I dropped my ceremonial sword; surrendering Hyrule to the darkness I knew I couldn't fight.

* * *

(3rd person POV)

The Twili Blackout squadrons had scattered, and hunted the Light spirits as Zant took over the castle. The Provinces of Eldin and Lanayru were the first to fall into darkness, Faron following suit later that night.

* * *

(Zant's POV)

After making sure the princess Zelda had been locked away in a tower, I consulted the power within me.

"Everything is in place. What is the next step?" I asked the form of my God when he appeared.

"You have impressed me yet again, Zant. Now, you return to your kingdom and wait." He said.

"What?! I'm supposed to just sit and wait? After everything that my people have beenthrough? These Light-dwellers deserve their punishment!" I exclaimed.

"Silence your manic ranting, fool! Have patience. I cannot return to the realm of light until... well never mind that! Return to your kingdom and await my orders. One more thing... just in case you don't know: any trouble is your responsibility to deal with. Remember that. Goodbye." And with that, he vanished. I returned to my troops.

"We are to return to our realm. Blackout squadrons included. However keep the portals open and always be ready to be deployed. We leave at once!" I shouted, before warping back to the desert chambers. Once I made sure that a hidden alternate connection was formed between this realm and the Twilight Realm, I split the Twilight Mirror and scattered the 4 pieces. I sent one to the heavens, one to the northern mountaintop, and one to a distant temple. The fourth piece remained in the pedestal. My mission complete, I left the stone chained, returned the pedestal to the ground, and warped into the Twilight. There I waited. For whatever my God believed was to come.

* * *

A/N: FINALLY! I wrote this chapter in pieces, whenever I had free time. It's kinda short compared to the last one, but another chap is on the way, so... yeah. I apologize again for the LONG wait and I thank those who continue to follow my story. Like I said, I am typing the next chapter already so perhaps there will be a double update.

Review please! Thanks!

Until next time,

AmayaWindWolf


	6. Chapter 5: The Divine Beast

Disclaimer: See Prologue.

A/N: At long last, Chapter 5 arrives! My 'excuses' are at the bottom of the chapter. To start off on a good note, I'd like to give a special shout out to _Soul of Heroes_ who has repeatedly encouraged me and given me ideas to toy with :P and of course my heart goes to all who review 'cause you keep my spirits high and that's what keeps me writing! So I won't delay this any longer!

Here we go!

Chapter 5: The Divine Beast

I managed to sleep in, much to my surprise. Knowing Jaggle, he must have given the kids hell, and grounded them after. Feeling fully rested, I got up and stretched, made breakfast, and headed out to work for the last time before beginning my journey.

_Today, I meet Hyrule. I explore the country, and I just might get to meet the Princess!_

I stepped outside, and felt this sudden foreboding pressure, as if something big was gonna happen today. I shrugged it off and continued on my way. I entered town and was greeted by all of the adults, who wished me the best of luck. I thanked them and walked up the hill to the ranch.

I helped Fado take care of some last- minute chores before lying down on a patch of grass. I fell asleep for a few hours until Fado's distant voice woke me up.

"Liiiink!" he called. I jerked awake and got up, brushing myself off and jogging over to where he was standing.

"Fado. I guess it's time, huh?" I said. He nodded.

"Just about. Epona's all geared up. You should go. The Mayor will be waitin' for ya." I nodded, and shook his hand.

"I'll see ya when I get back, Fado." I said as I mounted Epona.

"I'll be countin' on that! Good Luck out there, Link!" he responded. With a final wave, I made my way down the hill towards the Mayor's House.

As I approached the bottom of the hill, I saw that Mayor Bo was waiting for me, with Ilia in tow. Ilia spotted me, and ran to greet me and Epona.

"Hi Link!"

"How's it going, Ilia?" I replied. We continued chatting idly as we approached the mayor. As we stopped in front of him, I halted Epona, and handed the reins to Ilia who began to speak to Epona softly as I turned my attention to the Mayor.

"So the day has finally come. Today you will leave for Hyrule. Listen up, Link; the offering you are delivering to the Princess is a sword made by Rusl. In a few minutes, you can go pick it up. You mustn't waste time on the way there, you only have 3 days before the tribute ceremony and you must get there on time! Understood?" he said.

"Yes, Mayor."

"Now, here is a map that should guide you to Hyrule. It has details of every route, including known dangers, food, and such."

(Ilia's POV)

As Father spoke to Link, I figured I should give Epona a few words of encouragement. Link's journey depended on her safety, and on the number of complications that could arise.

"Please carry Link through this journey safely, and may your instincts guide you if you get lost. Be safe and be swift, Epona." I murmured softly in her ear. She gave a soft snort, showing that she had understood.

I proceeded to make sure that Link was properly prepared for his trip. His travelling pack was full and secure. I then shifted my attention towards checking Epona for potential injuries. I scanned Epona's body and at first saw nothing until I looked at one of her forelegs: there was a minor gash, where blood had crusted and formed a scab. While she hadn't shown signs of being hindered by the injury, complications could pop up later. _Dammit, always has to be Link pushing her too hard doing fence jumping!_

"What in the name of the goddesses is _this, _LINK?"

(Link's POV)

"What in the name of the goddesses is _this, _LINK?" exclaimed Ilia. I quickly turned and looked at Epona, and then at Ilia, who was pointing at a small gash on one of her forelegs while frowning profusely. She stormed up to me and got in my face.

"What happened to her? What did you do to her, huh? I bet you anything that she got hurt when you pushed her too hard _again_ doing that _goddesses_ _damned_ fence jumping!" she ranted.

"No, it must've been-" I tried but she cut me off in her anger.

"I told you a million times to treat her good but all you do is abuse her-" now it seemed to be her turn to be cut off.

"Now Ilia, don't be so harsh on him-"and the Mayor's attempt to defend me fails with another interruption.

"Father! You've let him get away with too much! You're the MAYOR! Start acting like one! As for you, my sweet horse, we'll take a nice trip to the spring, it'll make you feel much better. You poor thing…"

With that, Ilia left, with my only steed in tow. Wonderful.

"Ilia! Return Epona to Link this instant! Without her, the gift can't be delivered in time! Ilia!" shouted the Mayor. Ilia wasn't fazed, however, and continued on as if she didn't hear her father.

"Dammit! Just like her mother was…" he muttered to himself. Mayor Bo then straightened himself and turned to me: "That offering must be delivered, Link! Without Epona, it will be impossible! You have to convince Ilia to give her back, no matter how hard it may be. Time is running out!"

I nodded and ran towards the pathway leading to my house, nearly running into Colin as I rounded the corner.

"Colin! What's up?" I asked him. He pointed to Talo and Malo, who stood by the path to the spring.

"I don't know if it's just me, but I guess they normally don't let people pass. Ilia looked really mad when she brought Epona through here. What happened?"

"Epona got a small gash on one of her forelegs. It must have been yesterday when I was chasing after Talo and the monkey. She thought I pushed Epona too hard jumping fences so she took her away. I need your help, Colin; without Epona, I can't take the gift to the Princess in time!" I said. _If anyone can reach ilia, it's Colin._

"Sure thing, Link! We can go together. But what about Talo and Malo over there?" replied he.

"No problem! I'll take care of them. Watch this…" I said with a smirk.

I walked over to where the boys stood and they jumped up and down, excited for some reason. _So much for being grounded then, _I thought to myself.

"Hiya, Link!" shouted Talo.

"Hey guys. Didn't your father ground you two or something?" I asked. They paled.

"Uhh Talo, how long have we been out here?" asked Malo.

"I dunno, Malo. I think-"

"TALO!" "MALO!" "Inside the house, NOW!" Jaggle's extremely loud voice made the boys jump and run back home. _Wow, so they disobeyed Jaggle then… the guts those kids have…_

"Okay Colin let's go. You go to the entrance and I'll sneak in through the hole on the side. Knowing Ilia, she locked the entrance and won't let anyone but you in." I said. Colin nodded and we set off for the spring.

(Colin's POV)

"Ilia! It's me, Colin!"

"Colin! Oh hold on, let me unlock this for you. Can you believe this? Link went too far this time with those fences."

"Ilia. Did you hear about Talo and the Monkey yesterday?" I asked.

"Yes I did. He got captured didn't he?"

"Yeah he did. Boklobins got him. They caged him and the monkey, I don't know why but whatever they were gonna do they didn't get to." I replied. Ilia looked puzzled.

"Why?"

" 'Cause Link caught up to them at the forest that's why! I saw him get on Epona and go after them. Look Ilia, Link might screw up sometimes, but it wasn't his fault this time. Talo could've gotten hurt if it wasn't for Link! He needs his horse back. Please…" I explained. _Please say yes, I can't fail Link…_

(Link's POV)

I got up on the other side of the tunnel and brushed myself off just in time to hear a bit of the conversation.

"I never did hear the details of Talo's capture… But Colin-" Ilia was cut off by my appearance. She immediately stepped closer to Epona, as if to deny me any contact. _As if Epona is gonna choose you over me. She's MY horse. One would think that it would be obvious that extreme loyalty would come with the ownership. _I mentally snorted. Epona seemed to follow my train of thought, as she snorted and shook her head as if to say: "Stop it, that's enough already." I smiled and walked over to her and patted her on the crest.

"You still value your master over me, huh Epona? You can take her back, Link; I know you need her, and I know she understands what she's being counted on to do. Luckily for you both, Her injury isn't looking bad, so you don't need to worry. But I do have a request for you, Link." She said.

"What is it, Ilia?"

"Just come back safely. No matter what happens, stay away from trouble and don't do anything out of your league. Please, that's all I want. Promise me this." She pleaded. With a warm smile and a hug, I obliged.

"I Promise you I will be back. Unharmed." I declared.

Our little farewell scene was interrupted by inhuman howls and the sound of stampeding animals. We looked to the locked entrance and saw bull like creatures break through. There were 3 of them, each with a Bulbin rider. One blew right past me, and its rider shot an arrow at Colin, another shot an arrow at Ilia. I made to run and help Colin and Ilia but before I could act on my thoughts, pain exploded in the back of my head. I fell in the cool water of the spring, and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was a large Bull creature in armor, and a large Bulbin in armor riding it. The armored rider blew his horn, and I blacked out.

(Third Person POV)

King Bulbin blew his horn, and it echoed across the small province of Ordona, and a red portal appeared briefly before disappearing. The blue skies turned gray, and the rest of the gathered Bulbins rode into the Village of Ordon, kidnapping the children after incapacitating the village guardians. Once this horrid deed was done, they rode away, all of the village children and the Arabian Mare in tow and the Bulbins howled their victory as they rode off. King Bulbin paused at the spring one final time, in time to see the Triforce on Link's hand flicker. Taking this as a sign, King Bulbin returned to his minions quickly.

As soon as they came, they had gone, and the gray skies left with them.

(Link's POV)

My eyes opened, pain shot from the back of my head as I sat, and eventually, got up. I looked around, and flashbacks of the Bulbin attack returned to my mind. I looked to the left and right, scrambling for some evidence of where they had gone. My eyes settled on the entrance of the spring, on the remnants of the broken gate and without thinking even once, I ran.

I ran across the bridge, noticing that the skies got darker with every step that I got closer to Faron woods. As I rounded the corner on the other side of the bridge, I stopped dead in my tracks. Not only did it get as dark as night, there was an eerie wall in front of me with foreign symbols inscribed in it, only the wall seemed like it wasn't solid; almost like only certain things could pass through it. I noticed a small flash and looked at my left hand to see my birthmark flicker but had no time to do anything but scream as I was grabbed by a shadow like claw and wrenched through the wall.

I struggled as the shadow thing gripped tighter, choking me. My hands clawed at it's 'hand', trying to break free. My windpipe was closing. I opened my eyes, and whether it was lack of oxygen or because of that wall, everything around me was in an abnormally dark atmosphere.

_Dammit… what…ever….you are…..LET…ME…GO! I.. can't…..die like this! Colin… Ilia… I…_ My thoughts were interrupted by my birthmark, which somehow sparked to life. It shined like a beacon, blinding the shadow thing and causing it to throw me as far as possible.

I struggled to get up, my vision flashed purple. I felt my own heartbeat. My hand burned with intensity, my body felt heavy. My body was shifting, as if I was transforming. I heard a crunch and I screamed bloody murder.

(Midna's POV)

I reached Faron Woods in time to see the Twilit Messenger pull someone through the Twilight barrier. It was a boy who looked only a bit younger than me, with golden hair and deep blue eyes. He fussed and struggled, trying to get out of the grip of the Messenger but it didn't work, until a mark on the boy's hand shone on it. Naturally, it threw him away. I saw him try to get up but it was as if something held him down. The mark on his hand shone brighter and brighter, and finally, there was a crunching sound and the boy's body shot up and he screamed as he transformed before my eyes. He went from boy to wolf and that's when I knew I had found him. The Divine Beast. I grinned to myself as I watched the Messengers drag him away.

A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, I profusely apologize for the EXTREME delay of this chapter. I needed to ensure that I would pass ALL of my classes because I DO want to graduate high school on time which is next year. Life has also been very crazy as of late. But anyways, I will keep working as diligently as possible to get chapters up. Uh, on a side note, my sister will be borrowing my netbook for a trip to Italy so it may take more time for the next chapter as there are more distractions with me using my desktop computer. Please bear with me and my crazy life people!

And like always: Please Review My Story! Reviews keep me motivated!


	7. HIATUS! :,

To all my loyal readers, I am sad to say that I'm putting this story on hiatus, for the following reasons:

I am working an original story and it takes up much of my time and concentration.

I do recognize that I have readers that consistently review, and this doesn't apply to those who do, but I have noticed a lack of reviews. Whether this is due to me taking my time writing my chapters, I have no idea, but it kind of discourages me. :/

I'm entering my last year of high school, and I need to focus not only on graduating, but on looking for a college with a good writing program. Stressful stuff. :(

This is something that I have to do, and while I can't promise that I WILL get more chapters up, I DO promise that I will try to write more for this story as much as possible. In fact, I will try to juggle writing Fanfiction and Original Fiction, to maintain a balance. But things will be really slow so please bear with me. I only hope that I don't lose any readers for this, but it's out of my hands now.

Until next time,

AmayaWindWolf


End file.
